The 30 Minutes in Which James Potter Grows Up
by Pesky Ixy Pesternomi
Summary: This is my response to a challenge posted by MioneWazlib. It will be done in two parts. I hope you all enjoy it.


**A/N: This is in responce to the '30 Words or Less' Challenge by MioneWazlib. This chapter is the first fifty of one hundred prompts chosen by her, all of which we were to write a story of in, you got it, 30 words or less. I took the challenge a bit further and challenged myself to use exactly 30 words for each prompt, and string them together into a tangible story, I hope you all enjoy. I can't decide if I want to continue this story for the remaining 50 prompts or use a whole new set of characters. Let me know what you think?**

**Reality Check**

"What I don't understand is why you insist upon asking me _time and time again _Potter, it's time for a reality check, I will never go out with you." Lily screamed.

**Absolutely Alone**

James hung his head in defeat as Lily walked off, but didn't return to his mates by the fireplace, he instead went up to his dormroom, feeling absolutely, utterly alone.

**Prince Charming**

_Who was he kidding, _he wondered as he kicked the door shut behind him. Lily deserved better than him anyways, Lily deserved a prince charming, not James, who ruined everything.

**Virgin**

James sighed to himself, he'd resignated himself to dying a virgin already, so what if he had to be alone for eternity too? He heard a knock at the door.

**Good Question**

"James? You alive in there?" he heard Sirius ask.

_'Good question...' _he thought, _'am I alive? Is this living? It's a pathetic excuse for a life if you ask me.'_

**Can you Hear Me?**

"James? Can you hear me?" Sirius asked again. "Alright if you don't answer me I'm going to assume you've killed yourself, and bust the door down, despite the silent treatment."

**I'm Telling**

"Do that and I'm telling Remus what really happened to his Potions textbook." James threatened through the door, although he couldn't bring himself to put much vemon in his threat.

**Out of Control**

"Yes well I doubt he'll be able to hold me solely responsible for a late night studying session that might have gotten a little bit out of control." Sirius reasoned.

**I Love You**

James snorted.

"Sirius, I love you, I do, you're like a brother to me, but nobody would ever believe that you held a late night studying session, especially not Remus."

**Willingness**

"Remus' willingness to believe I study is liable to be altered, depending up how good of a confunding charm I can bring myself to cast upon him." Sirius replied snarkily.

**Drunk**

"Confunding charm?" James laughed. "You'd have to get him drunk to believe _you _would open a book!"

"I don't appreciate your confidence in me James." Sirius laughed through the door.

**Disaster**

James fell silent again before groaning in frustration.

"Why is it always a disaster when I open my mouth around her Padfoot?" James asked, although he already knew the answer.

**Turned Off**

"The poor girl can't help that she's completely turned off by you, you're a scrawny bispecticled git." Sirius joked. "Maybe it's just time to give up on Silly Lily..."

**Past, Present, Future**

"I wish that I could Sirius, she's already my past, I just wish that I could make her my present, then it would be easy to make her my future."

**Dysfunctional**

"I'm sorry, I fail to understand your dysfunctional logic... again." Sirius admitted. "How would having her now insure you have her forever?" He asked in a serious tone of voice.

**Men**

"It's people like you that give the rest of us men the title of clueless." James stated from his bed. "I'd be able to convince her that I'm different now."

**Behind My Back**

"Well unless you're cross dressing behind my back, you're still the same James I've always known." Sirius stated. "It's just a matter of getting her to see the good parts."

**Study Sessions**

"I supposed you're right," James agreed "more study sessions, less pranking."

James leaned back into his pillow, his head full of different thoughts and memories of his time at Hogwarts.

**Cut It Out**

"I've been really immature over the years Sirius. We all have to be honest. I suppose it's time I cut it out. I can have fun without being a git."

**Dreamt**

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

"I never dreamt in a million years I'd hear you say that Prongs." Sirius admited. "I suppose we all could mature some."

**Memories**

"You're exactly right Padfoot, there's still time to make some good memories of this place, with Lily." James smiled, getting out of his bed and walking to the dormitory door.

**Finish This**

He opened the door to reveal Sirius sitting on the floor leaned up against the opposite wall.

"It's about time I finished all this complaining aye mate?" James asked smiling.

**Light**

"It's about time a light went off in that thick head of yours is more like it." Sirius grinned as the two friends walked down the stairs to their mates.

**Dark**

James noticed it had become rather dark outside during his talk with Sirius, and the common room was much emptier. But he saw Remus and Peter in their usual place.

**Rule Breaking**

"Well boys," James announced flopping lazily into an armchair, "I've turned over a new leaf, no more rule breaking for James Potter."

Remus raised his left eyebrow in obvious disbelief.

**Holding Hands**

"I assume you expect to be holding hands with Lily this time next week then?" Remus asked.

"What are you talking about? This is a personal improvement!" James feigned ignorance.

**Fearful**

Remus snorted.

"My apologies, I was fearful you'd gone a bit barmy for a minute there. There's no way mere good conduct with win Lily over James, you know that."

**Honor**

"Lily will be begging to have the honor of a date with James bestowed upon her when I'm done with him!" Sirius claimed from his spot on chair by the fire.

**Transportation**

"I'm with Remus on this, that'll take a complete transportation." Peter blushed "I mean, that'll take a complete transformation!"

James glared at his two mates.

"For your information..." He began.

**Going in Circles**

"Ignore them James, we're going in circles." Sirius claimed. "I'm not claiming that faux good behavior with have our Lily fall for the bloke." He stated, offended by the suggestion.

**Psychotic**

"I'd think you psychotic if you were suggesting that," Remus declared, "Lily is much too smart to be fooled by the two of you. It'll take more than that."

**Fake**

"Which is exactly what we'll give her!" Sirius jumped up from his seat like an excited child. "I'm not planning on making a fake good student out of the bloke!"

**Amazing**

"Do continue." Remus stated.

"We're just going to make sure he behaves long enough for Silly Lily to see what an amazing chap he really can be!" Sirius declared proudly.

**Tattered Edges**

Remus bent his head and picked at the tattered edges of his sleeve, his facial expression deep with concentration before looking up at Sirius again and giving an audible sigh.

**Hero**

"Sirius, if you and James truly can manage to change Lily's opinion about him, in an _honest _manner, you will be my hero." Remus stated, although he was still sceptical.

**In Love**

"Don't you worry Moony, this time next month, Lily will be madly in love with our mate here, and it'll be of her own free will too!" Sirius grinned deviously.

**Let Me Out**

"Yes well, let me out of this chair Sirius," Remus ordered, pushing Sirius' legs off of his lap, "I've got better things to do than listen to your nonsense ramblings."

**Sickness**

"Such as?" Sirius asked.

"Well one of us has a terminal _sickness_ that may or may not make them tired and annoyed with your idiotic schemes." Remus stated, walking upstairs.

**Rainbow**

Sirius watched him go with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well he certainly has a rainbow shining out of his ass doesn't he?" He asked, looking at James.

**Dead Tired**

"Don't take it personally Padfoot, you know he's probably still dead tired from the other night." James stated sympathetically.

"Yes well that's no excuse for being a right old git."

**Wish Upon a Star**

"I'll be joining him, gentleman." James nodded his head at the two.

"No wishing on stars tonight James! Our plan is fool-proof!" Sirius laughed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

**Cheating**

"Never!" James scoffed. "Besides, that would be cheating, and James Potter is no cheater."

"Unless you count all those times in Potions." Peter interjected.

"Yeah, well thanks Pete." James glared.

**Lurking**

"You're welcome James, and there will be no retribution for that statement either! I'll already know who it is lurking around behind me all creepily if you try!" Peter laughed.

**Sunset**

"Just think of all the sunset dinners and romantic walks by the lake Prongs," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, "among other romantic, or rather, not so romantic things by the lake."

**Delusional**

"Let's not get too delusional now." Peter grinned, dodging a pillow that James threw at his head.

"No, delusional would be fantacising saving her from the giant squid." Sirius laughed again.

**Damsel in Distress**

"You're right with that one Sirius, if anything Prongs would be the damsel in distress in that situation." Peter laughed, jumping up before James could hit him with another pillow.

**Never Too Late**

"_Anyways_, I'm going to bed." James announced, walking over to the boys tower and showing both Sirius and Peter a rather rude hand gesture.

He fell into his bed effortlessly.

**To Save a Life**

'_Besides,' _he thought to himself, _'Lily's too brainy to be an action hero or to save a life. That's why she needs me around.' _James sighed to himself, rolling over.

**With All My Heart**

_'I wish she could just understand that I love her with all my heart, I'd do anything to take care of her.' _James thought to himself more before drifting off.

**Help Me**

_'I'm going to make that girl my wife one day, so help me God.' _Was his final coherent thought before falling deeply into a world all his own, with Lily.


End file.
